


Butterfly

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	

 

The red dress with the beaded fringe was waiting in your hotel-room closet when you finished the last of the company meetings for the day. You were excited. You’d been with the company about two months now and although you hadn’t made any really close friends yet, you were eager to dazzle and impress at tonight’s party. It was being held in the hotel’s Oceanfront Ballroom, and you’d bought the dress specifically for this occasion. A fancy party was the perfect time to show off how elegant and classy you were while also mingling with people from all levels of the company. Your coworkers had assured you the party was always fun - hors d'oeuvres and drinks followed by a DJ.

 

It would be a relief, then. Fun had been in short supply so far. The conference meetings had been stiflingly dull for the most part - self-congratulatory wanking on the strides made for the past year, projections and changes for the coming year, all the standard corporate crap you’d seen and heard before - but there were so many of them back-to-back that you hadn’t had the opportunity to chat with anyone outside of your immediate circle. You were ambitious and eager to see everyone in a party setting, and already you had visions of sipping wine with upper management before dancing the night away at the end of the party.

 

They’d given a two-hour timeframe for people to get ready, so you quickly showered and styled your hair. You swiped on your favorite red lipstick before rimming your eyes with black kohl and mascara. You shimmied into the dress, put on your black stilettoes, and admired yourself in the mirror. You looked stunning and you knew it, but at the same time you hoped you were dressy enough for the occasion.

 

The first sign that maybe things wouldn’t go as planned happened when the elevator doors opened and you were greeted by two women from a different department. You smiled at them and they smiled back, but you realized fairly quickly that they hadn’t changed. Well, the one woman had changed into a slightly dressier blouse, but she was still wearing the same khakis she’d worn to all the meetings earlier, and the other hadn’t changed out of her black pants and button-down shirt at all. Several floors down and your heart had plummeted nearly as far into your stomach as your colleagues had entered, all of them dressed nearly identically to the way they’d dressed all week - “business casual” at best. You now felt overdressed to the point of absurdity. A tiny hope remained that it was just this particular group of people who didn’t dress up, that it was a fluke and other people would be dressed to the nines as well… a hope that was dashed upon stepping into the lobby and seeing large groups of your coworkers in similar array, a few suits, a few pencil skirts and sensible pumps, but nothing as glittery and attention-getting and, well, as _loud_ as your dress. You were aware of the stares and even a few titters as you held your head up and faked confidence by striding into the ballroom, where your fears were confirmed. Even the CEO was wearing a muted pantsuit, made marginally more festive by the addition of some jewelry. You could feel your cheeks turn crimson when her eyes fell on you. You refused to meet her gaze, instead heading over to the bar.

 

“Triple whiskey,” you muttered to the bartender without looking up.

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

You looked up, vaguely annoyed, and found yourself face-to-face with a pair of light blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “Er…”

 

“I mean, I’m just saying. Corporate function. The night’s young… and you want a triple whiskey? Already? You really wanna get blitzed that fast?”

 

You heaved a sigh and looked at the floor. “Honestly, I… whatever. You’re right. I’ll just take a… fuck. I don’t know. Wait, what’s that?”

 

He grinned as you looked down at the bright pinkish-red drink he’d already placed in front of you.

 

“Try it.”

 

Your face slowly broke into a smile. “Is that… a butterfly?” You picked up the fruit floating at the top of the glass, speared together with toothpicks. Two cherries in the middle with an orange wedge on either side.

 

“Yeah.”

 

You giggled. “That’s adorable.”

 

“Well, it felt appropriate.”

 

“How so?”

 

He shrugged as he absentmindedly grabbed a few empty glasses from the back. “You. Look at you. Jesus.”

 

You feel your cheeks redden again, but this time for an altogether different reason. “What?”

 

“Don’t be thick, doll, it doesn’t suit you,” he quipped. “Look around. You look like a tropical bird just lit on the same branch as a bunch of sparrows. You’re a butterfly among moths here.”

 

You shrugged as you took a sip of the drink and immediately laughed again. “Hey…” You craned your neck to catch a glimpse of his nametag. “... _Sebastian…_ did you just serve me a motherfucking Shirley Temple?”

 

“Bet your cute ass I did,” he replied before pausing. “Sorry. That was inappropriate. Anyway, I figured you should start off with something nonalcoholic to keep your wits about you.”

 

You wrinkled your nose and winked. “No offense taken. I do have a cute ass. Nice to know it’s appreciated here. And thanks for the - ”

 

Your playful banter was interrupted by your boss grabbing your arm and leading you forcibly away.

 

“Um… wow, you look… that dress is really something,” she said, lamely.

 

The embarrassment the cute bartender had been distracting you from suddenly hit again in full force. “I… yeah, I guess I… overdressed a bit.” You forced a laugh.

 

She gave you a tight smile. “Right. It’s my fault, really. I didn’t give you the guidance I should have, but, um, under the circumstances… I’m very sorry but your outfit isn’t really appropriate. It’s… distracting.”

 

You stared at her in disbelief. “I… wait, I’m sorry, what?”

 

She sighed. “Please. It’s obvious that you’re… er… attracting a lot of attention, and I’m just here to tell you it’s not necessarily the kind of attention you want. OK? I would recommend that you go back upstairs and change.”

 

You shut your eyes for a moment to compose yourself and stop the tears of humiliation that were threatening to spill out. You took a deep breath and said in a low voice, “Look, I wasn’t told the dress code would be business casual. I was told it was a party with hors d'oeuvres, drinks, and dancing. I bought this dress specifically for this occasion - it’s not low cut, it’s knee-length, I’m covered up - so how - ”

 

She held her hand up to stop you and gave an exasperated sigh. “Look, if you elect to ignore my advice, that’s on you. I’m just telling you for the sake of your career that you should probably change because you don’t want to be known as the girl in the sexy red dress.”

 

Your humiliation was now outrage. “‘ _The girl in the sexy red dress’?_ I’ve been with the company for two months and I’ve managed to streamline internal processes and cut down on expenses 30% and a _dress_ is what people - ”

 

“OK, fine. Ignore my advice. Like I said - it’s on you.” She stormed away in a huff, leaving you standing there, shaking with a storm of emotions even you couldn’t define. You looked around; sure enough, eyes were still on you, clumps of men standing together openly staring while a few groups of women eyed you suspiciously, as if you were some kind of tramp for outdressing them.

 

That was the moment when you stopped giving a fuck. You flashed a brilliant smile to anyone you could make eye contact with before glancing back down at your drink and admiring the fruit butterfly once again. You glanced back toward the bar; Sebastian was serving a small line of customers but he caught your eye and winked.

 

You weren’t stupid. You knew disobeying your boss was a flat-out dumb idea. But you also knew you weren’t going to go back upstairs, change, and come back down in something dull to blend in with everyone else. You weren’t going to capitulate like that. No sir. There would be other conferences and other parties, and now at least you’d know what to expect. This time… this time you would be enjoying the night on your own terms.

 

You eyed the bar until the line thinned out. Sebastian was rinsing out some glasses when you approached.

 

“Hey butterfly,” he said, without looking up. “You get in trouble?”

 

“Yup. I’m the ‘girl in the sexy red dress’ and apparently that’s bad for my career. My boss told me to change.”

 

He gave a low whistle but still didn’t look up. His dark hair hung down just past his chin. “So what are you gonna do?”

 

“I’m going to make a graceful exit in the next few minutes and head back to my room, order dinner and a bottle of wine on the company’s tab… and… hopefully…” You steeled yourself for the bold request you were about to make. “... I’ll have _you_ for dessert.” You removed a business card from your clutch and scribbled your cell and room number on the back before sliding it across the bar. “What do you say, Sebastian?”

 

He looked up under heavy-lidded eyes, a mischievous smile playing across his lips as he glanced at, then slipped the card into his back pocket. “I say I think I’m gonna have to leave early tonight because I’m sick.” He let out a weak cough. “I sound sick, right?”

 

“ _So_ sick,” you agreed, grinning.

 

“I think I’m gonna let the other guy take the rest of the shift tonight. He won’t mind. More tips for him.”

 

“You’ll be getting a lot more than the tip, I can promise you that,” you murmured.

 

“Honey, I’m already at half-mast. You keep talking like that, I’m barely gonna be able to walk out of here.”

 

“Guess you better work on that cough quick,” you responded as you sashayed away. “Bye Sebastian.”

 

Head held high, you smiled at your colleagues as you made your way toward the exit. Your heels clicked down the long corridor towards the lobby as you ghosted out of the party. It wasn’t until you went to unlock your hotel room that you realized you were still holding the Shirley Temple he’d made for you.

 

You smirked as you placed it on the side table and pondered what to do. A glance in the mirror and you found yourself throwing your shoulders back and holding your head high. _Fuck ‘em._ You looked good. If a couple of soggy old farts couldn’t handle that, then that was fine - you wouldn’t force them to.

 

You’d let Sebastian handle you. He seemed more than up to the task. You decided not to change.

 

You hadn't even placed your order for room service yet when there was a knock on the door. It had only been about fifteen minutes since your Irish goodbye, so you were shocked when you looked through the peephole to see Sebastian standing there, anxiously smoothing out his white button-down and adjusting his bowtie. You stifled a giggle - not quickly enough, though, because you saw his eyebrow quirk upward and he stared straight at the peephole. He licked his lips and shrugged.

 

“You gonna let me in, hon, or what?” He leaned in closer, his voice low. “I tell you, I ain’t gonna be too popular around here if they find out I left my shift to mess around with a beautiful girl.”

 

You unlocked the door and barely had time to gasp in surprise as he immediately lunged forward and kissed you, hard, grabbing you by the waist and pushing you against the wall. You kissed him back and he kicked the door closed as he gripped your hips tightly, fingers molding to your soft flesh.

 

“Mmmff - Seb - Sebastian - ” You finally managed to escape his kisses, laughing as you realized he had your red lipstick smeared all over the bottom half of his stubbly face.

 

“Seb. Yes. Call me Seb.”

 

“Little eager, are we?” You grabbed a tissue.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry man, I can’t take you seriously with my F-Bomb lipstick smeared across your face.” You walked to the bathroom; his hand stayed on your hip as he followed and you wet the tissue.

 

“‘F-Bomb’? Is that seriously what it’s called?” he chuckled.

 

“Yes. I like things a little naughty.”

 

“Just a little?” he asked as you wiped the lipstick off his face.

 

You pursed your lips and didn’t meet his gaze. “Mmmm… maybe more than a little.” You turned and caught your reflection in the mirror, and were a bit horrified at the state of your lipstick. “Oh Lord, better fix that…”

 

He caught your hand as you went to wipe the red off.

 

“Actually... I’d rather you left it on...“ He leaned in close, his breath hot against your ear. His fingers curled tighter around your hip and you realized his hand hadn’t moved the entire time. “I’d really like to see how those red lips of yours look wrapped around my dick…”

 

The anticipation that had been building now for quite some time bloomed fully in your nether regions as you felt your arousal start to seep through your panties. You turned to face him. “Is that right?” you whispered.

 

“That’s right,” he nodded, that same dirty smile from before playing on his lips. “What do you say, doll?”

 

You walked forward and he backed up. You moved into the room until you both stood in front of the full-length mirror; then you quickly twirled him around so that he was facing the mirror and you dropped to your knees in front of him.

 

“Oh fuck,” he murmured as you massaged his growing erection through his trousers. You looked up.

 

“What do we have here?” You carefully undid his belt and then unzipped his fly. His cock was straining at his boxer briefs, a small dark stain developing where he was already leaking precum. You mouthed him through the cotton and he breathed deeply, staring down at you. You started to pull at the elastic waistband, working it down and over and… _whoa._ He was big. Thick. You continued to pull downwards until you could see his balls, heavy and swollen. You looked up and gave him a knowing smile before sealing your lips over his tip and slowly, _slowly_ , pushing all the way forward until you reached the base of his shaft.

 

One hand flew to your hair while the other braced against the wall as he emitted a deep groan. “ _F-f-fuck, babe_ ,” he managed.

 

You hummed around him as you massaged his balls with one hand and again, slowly, pulled back until you were right at his tip. His eyes flicked back and forth from your face, to the mirror behind you, where you knew he was getting the voyeuristic thrill of watching you on your knees in front of him. You spit into your palm and then again onto his tip, working him with your hand so that he was thoroughly wet from root to tip.

 

Then you got serious. You thrust your head forward, again taking him deep, down your throat, to the point where you were nearly gagging on his thickness. You bobbed back and forth quickly, your one wet hand reaching whatever your mouth couldn’t, while your other ran your nails gently down his surprisingly muscled thigh. He gasped and moaned your name, pushing your hair back, and you met his gaze; his mouth was half-open, his eyes glazed with pleasure before they fluttered shut…

 

“ _Don’t stop, doll_ …”

 

You held him in your mouth and flicked your tongue all around him in circles and he whimpered.

 

“Fuck… Jesus, _fuck_ , your mouth is amazing…”

 

You heard that and popped off him, smoothly standing up to your full height. You leaned forward and he went to kiss you, but you pulled back the slightest bit. “Oh honey, if you think my mouth is amazing…”

 

“Fucking tease,” he muttered.

 

You kissed him lightly as you put your arms around his neck. “You have no idea.”

 

“You know what happens to teases, don’t you?...” His hands were moving, bunching up the fabric of your dress, and you suddenly felt two fingers probing at your wet panties.

 

“Why… no… _ah_ …” He’d deftly slid your panties to the side. “What happens to teases... Seb?” you asked innocently, trying to hold back your excitement.

 

“They…” You felt his hand massage your heat for a moment. “... get…” His thumb found your clitoris and you gasped. “ _... fucked_.” He thrust two fingers inside of you and before you knew what was happening, he had wrapped you up with his free arm and literally lifted you, his other hand still working your sex. You let out a quick shriek of mingled surprise and pleasure as he walked you to the bed, your legs dangling uselessly as you hung on to him. He lay you down gently, hovering over you as his lips began to nibble your lower lip.

 

“I don’t want to ruin your dress, butterfly,” he whispered. “Think you can wriggle out of it for me?”

 

You were having a hard time concentrating as his fingers were still deftly working you; your hands shakily grasped for the side zipper and pulled it down. You unhooked the clasp at the top and began to slither carefully out of the dress, pulling it over your head and throwing it on the floor.

 

“Mmm, you look delicious,” Seb murmured, his lips working their way down the column of your neck to lick and suck at the valley between your breasts. “I’ll help you with this one…” He unhooked the front of your bra and you gave a sigh of relief as the metal underwire stopped digging into your skin, your breasts finally free to the cool air of the hotel room and the contrasting heat of his mouth.

 

“Shoes,” you muttered, trying to kick off your stilettoes.

 

“No, gorgeous... the heels stay on.” Seb looked you straight in the eye and smiled wickedly. “I want to see how sexy they look when your legs are on my shoulders.”

 

At that moment his fingers delved deeper inside you and crooked to massage your G-spot, and you threw your head back and moaned.

 

“But your panties… _those_ we can get rid of…” He once again kissed down your body, and then you whimpered at the loss of his talented digits inside of you as he pulled your underwear off. You weren’t left wanting for long, though; his tongue immediately licked a hot stripe up your entrance. Your hand tangled in his thick dark hair as he again began working you with his fingers while his mouth tended to your clit. You thrashed as he licked and sucked at you, humming into your skin while expertly stroking you at the same time.

 

“Seb… I’m… I’m…” you choked out right before you arched off the bed, your orgasm hitting hard as your eyes fluttered and your body twitched.

 

He eased off slowly, letting your release flood through you until you were gasping for air. Then he crawled over you and planted a gentle kiss on your lips.

 

“You taste delicious, butterfly.” He licked his fingers and you grinned at the lewdness of it.

 

“I can barely move,” you replied hoarsely. “Fuck, Sebastian… you know your way around a woman, don’t you?”

 

“I’ve been around the block a time or two.” He ran his wet fingers over your lips before easing one inside of your mouth; you obediently sucked, tasting your juices mingled with his sweat. He bit his lip as he watched. “Hot, doll.”

 

“Mmm…” You pulled off and sat up. “Well, something’s not right here.”

 

He stared at you quizzically. “What’s the matter?”

 

Your limbs were like jelly but you still managed to push him upwards and stumble to your feet. “You…” You pulled at his bowtie; his face broke into a smile. “... are _far_ …” You unbuttoned his dress shirt with hands still shaky from your climax. “... too clothed…” You ran your hands down his undershirt before pulling it off. “... for my taste.”

 

“Looks like you’re doing a pretty good job taking care of that...” he chuckled.

 

You pressed your lips to his as you pushed at the fabric bunched at his waist; he was already toeing off his shoes and socks by the time you’d gotten his dress pants and underwear off, and you were impressed to find he was more cut than his lean figure had led you to believe.

 

You weren’t allowed a moment to marvel, though, as he was suddenly all over you, kissing you deeply while his hands caressed your breasts. You ran your hands down his chest, lingering on his strong pecs and tracing circles as you continued downward. He walked you backward until your knees hit the bed and you toppled onto the mattress. You pushed yourself backwards and he was still on you, unrelenting as he squeezed at your waist and nipped at your lower lip. You grasped his cock, still hard and wet from your earlier attentions, and began to stroke him lazily. His breathing grew more labored as he kissed down your neck.

 

“Are you… do you have… “ he managed between kisses.

 

“Um… I… I’m on the Pill… if you’re… okay with that…” you whispered back.

 

He looked at you for a moment, searchingly, and ran a finger down your cheek. Then he laughed. “Yeah, butterfly. I think I’d be an idiot not to be okay with that. You sure?”

 

“Yeah. Why? Should I be worried?” you teased.

 

“Nah, I’m clean as a whistle,” he replied. He thrust two fingers inside of you again. “I’m a _good_ boy…”

 

“Liar,” you breathed as you jerked him harder and swirled your thumb in the liquid pooling at his head.

 

His eyes closed momentarily and his jaw set. “Honey, I swear, you keep that shit up I’m gonna explode before I even get to feel you from the inside…”

 

“So what are you waiting for?”

 

He pressed his lips to yours as he pulled your legs up and rested them on his shoulders. You helped him guide his cock into your slick depths, both of you expelling moans of combined pleasure and relief as he settled inside of you. He was so fucking _thick_ … Jesus… you winced as he bottomed out, his toned arms flexing as he pulled your body down.

 

“You feel amazing… _fuck_.” He kissed your ankle as he pulled back slowly... then he slammed back into you, and you cried out.

 

“Yes! _Fuck, Sebastian_ ,” you hissed as you looked down to where you were connected. He began a steady rhythm and you were hypnotized by the sight of his hips thrusting into you, each movement sending fresh waves of excitement and pleasure through you. _Not enough… not enough…_ you grabbed his arms and moved them so that you could wrap your legs around him. You drew him closer, raking your nails down his back while he leaned down to bite and suck at your neck. “Ahhhh my God…”

 

His grunts and groans were so fucking erotic you could barely contain yourself; you knew anyone in adjoining hotel rooms could hear you and you didn’t _care_ , fuck, fuck it, this man was gorgeous and he thought you were sexy and now he was inside of you and it felt _so… fucking… good._

 

You grit your teeth, your arms now completely encircling his muscular upper back as you took him over and over and over and… “ _Please God, oh my God, Seb, don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop ah ah… ah… yes…”_

 

And then... he stopped.

 

You opened your eyes, irritated. “The fuck?”

 

He grinned at you, his sweat-soaked hair clinging to his face. “I want you on top,” he said.

 

Still hazy from the fact that he’d stopped so abruptly, you didn’t quite process. “What… ?”

 

He pulled out of you and you whined at the loss. He lay on his back next to you, licking his lips and looking at you expectantly. “I said get on top, honey. Ride me. I want to see you.”

 

“Seb…”

 

“You feel amazing,” he panted. “I just… I want to see you… I want to see your face… your body… I want to see you take it for yourself… please?”

 

You normally felt a bit self-conscious on top, but at this point, you were so desperate to have him back inside you that you didn’t care. You climbed over his body and straddled him. _God, he’s so fucking gorgeous_ … His hooded eyes were roaming over your breasts, your belly, and even though you were thrumming with need, you decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

You took hold of his dick, red and dripping, and you stroked it a few times. He idly reached up and cupped your left breast, flicking a finger over your hardened nipple before repeating the gesture with the right. You positioned yourself over him, sliding down the tiniest bit, allowing just the tip inside of you… then you slipped him out and started grinding on him, his hard cock lying on his belly as you teased him.

 

“ _Fffuuuuckkk…”_ he groaned out. “What… are you doing to me?”

 

“Taste of your own medicine… _tease_ … “ you replied as you pushed down, letting him feel your warm heat just outside of his reach.

 

His expression was pained and he grimaced as he grabbed your hips. “ _Please_ …”

 

You leaned over and kissed him. “There’s the magic word.” Then you grabbed him again and slid him inside of you and you felt yourself get even wetter as his mouth dropped open, forming a perfect O, and his eyes shut. You stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him back inside of you; his hands roamed back to your ass and gave your cheeks a squeeze.

 

“Ride me, gorgeous,” he whispered, raggedly. Then he grinned. “ _Please_.”

 

You obeyed, grinding forward and back, occasionally changing it up so that you were leaning backwards and bouncing up and down.

 

“That’s right… _fuck,_ butterfly, let me see those titties bounce while you take that dick.”

 

You could feel yourself getting closer and your movements became both quicker and more deliberate, aiming for that one spot that would make you come undone…

 

“You gonna come all over my cock?” he murmured.

 

“ _Yes… yes… so good… fuck, you feel so good,”_ you mumbled as you moved faster.

 

“Gorgeous, you’re gonna make me… _fuck…_ I’m gonna fuckin’ _explode_ if you keep that up…”

 

“ _I’m close… I’m close…_ ”

 

“ _Fuck… babe, you feel so good_ …”

 

You moved your hips as fast as you could, that familiar feeling of warm tightness coiling low in your belly until finally it burst, your orgasm slamming you as you cried out and contracted around him.

 

You pitched forward and he caught you, sitting up and pulling you flush against him while he pounded up into you, seeking his release. You looked hazily at his face just in time to watch him reach his own climax; his eyes rolled back and he held you so tight you knew he’d leave bruises as you felt him pulsing, spurting deep inside of you.

 

Breathing heavily and riding the aftershocks, you leaned your forehead into his. He took deep, shuddering breaths, his muscles flexing involuntarily with the aftereffects of his orgasm, his jaw dropped open. You kissed above his eye gently and he met your gaze.

 

You giggled and he started laughing with you.

 

“Goddamn. That was fuckin’ amazing, honey… you know… I wonder… what would your boss say if she knew how much trouble that dress _really_ caused tonight?” He gave you a playful bite on your shoulder and you gave a little shriek of surprise.

 

“Well, what would _your_ boss say if he knew you faked sick just to fuck a hotel guest?” you shot back, gripping his hair and pulling him back up to face you.

 

He took a deep breath and eyed your breasts. Without looking up, he replied, “Honestly, he’d probably agree I made the right fuckin’ choice.”

 

You slapped his shoulder. “Idiot.”

 

“Just when it comes to pretty girls.”

 

“I guess we should… er… clean up…” You began to lift off him but he stopped you, strong arms locking you in place.

 

“I don’t want to,” he whispered. He began to lay back, bringing you with him; you could feel him softening inside of you. “I want to stay just like this…”

 

“You… I mean…” You were brought up short.

 

“What?” His voice was quiet.

 

“Do you… I mean… not that you have to, or that I’m asking or anything, but… did you want to, um… stay the night?”

 

He absently played with a lock of your hair. “Would it bother you if I did?”

 

“No! Um, that is… I mean, sure. No problem.”

 

He smirked. “I mean… maybe we could, you know. Sleep. A little.”

 

You laughed and closed your eyes as you lay on top of him. “Ah. I see how it is.”

 

“Just a little though. Like, we can nap now… then go again later.”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

The steady rise and fall of his chest beneath you was lulling you quickly into sleep when you heard him clear his throat. “Hey. Butterfly.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like you.”

 

You looked up and rested your head on your hands. “You like me. You barely know me.”

 

He blushed and looked away. “Yeah, I know, but… I guess I’m saying I’d like to know you better. You know. Outside of... here. Would that be cool with you?”

 

You shrugged. “Well, sure.” A pause… “I’d be an idiot to say no.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Well, I mean…” You leaned over to the bedside table and picked up the silly little piece of art he’d made for you earlier in the evening. You dangled it over his face, fruit juice dripping onto his lips as he looked at you mischievously. “How many times in her life can a girl hope to meet a man who can make butterflies out of fruit?”


End file.
